The Son, Redone
by Boomboomboomer
Summary: In the normal Walking Dead storyline we meet Sarah a girl who relies on her dad to much...but what if Sarah was different. What if instead of a daughter, Carlos had a son instead. One which wants to be like his fellow survivors. What would change? Find out in: The Son, Redone. OC x Clementine
1. Been A While

Hey guys! Boy has it been a long ass time since I have been on this site! *laughs shyly*

No I'm not dead I just...lost all motivation to write any of my stories all tho I kept thinking of new ideas for The Son ESPECIALLY with the release of A New Frontier (all tho I dislike 90% of that game but thats a subject for another day...) So I am 100% back now, well I will be. Monday 31 July will be my return with 2 chapters for the Son Redone, I will be starting from the beginning one final time, I understand it's probaly not the smartest choice but my writing skills have improved ALOT in the last year or so...no wait. ITS ALMOST BEEN TWO YEARS OMFG I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU PEOPLE WAIT IF THERE ARE PEOPLE WAITING FOR THE RETURN FORGIVE ME! For any new readers I hope you will enjoy my story of The Son.

As a little "gift" from me to you here is a small preview of the story. Within it I will be covering The Walking Dead Season 2 (just after Luke and Pete found Clem in the woods) and The Walking Dead A New Frontier (ending it at after Clem leaves new Richmond and most likely continue when the final season arrives :3) Without furhter ado here is a lil sneak peak at the general story of the Son. I won't make my full story like this but I thought it be nice for trailers and sneak peaks (imagine it as a real trailer with jumps in between I hope it makes sense hahahahaha...*nervous laughter*)

 **Next time on: "The Walking Dead, The Son."**

 _ **Sitting in his room, Thomas looked out his window staring deep into the woods that surrounded the cabin he and his group lived in. All be it a pretty nice place he still preferred the thicker walls and safety of Carver's old place all be it he hated most people there, the young teen spun an empty bullet shell between his fingers as he saw a walker wonder aimlessly in the woods. He pointed his index finger at the walker and pointed his thumb in the air before 'shooting' his finger gun and making a bang noise.**_

 _ **Standing over a dying man, Thomas stared down at him looking deep into the dyings mans eyes. Rain fell down on them both nearly washing the blood off of both of their bodies, the young man took out his gun from his holster and aimed it at the dying man as his lips faintly curled into a grin. He placed his index finger on the trigger of the gun.**_

 _ **"See you in hell..." the young man said before pulling the trigger shooting the man straight in the head...**_


	2. A Fateful Encounter

**The Walking Dead: The Son, Redone**

 **~Hey guys! Oh boy. After nearly 2 years here is a new and offical chappy of The Son. First a quick Authors Note (A/U from now on** **) which I will be doing, almost, every chapter. If I have nothing to say you will just immidiatly see the chapter start with the chapter and its name. I will follow the original story of TWD Season 2 and A New Frontier when I eventually get to that but certain will of course be changed, character interactions, character deaths and other things just like that. Also for people that have read the original The Son and have stuck with me, or recently read it and couldn't get enough of it, I'm very thankful for you guys reading it and sticking with it! I hope I will deliver good content, I sure feel like I have a lot of good ideas for certain parts of the stories but that's something you will see in the coming, days and weeks. Speaking of which! This story will most likely be one chapter a day until the story is finished! When the chapters will be posted will be different each day so just keep an eye out! Well this concludes this A/U…hope you guys enjoy The Son!~**

Chapter 1: A Fateful Encounter

Clementine's PoV

My eye lids heavy, I slowly walked through the woods aimlessly. I hissed in pain slightly lowering my head as I looked to the bite wound on my arm. I always feared being bitten by a walker but I never once thought I would be bit by a dog, thank God it wasn't infected…I hope anyway. My legs began to give out as I reached a large boulder in the woods, collapsing besides it I rested my head on the rock trying to catch my breath. Maybe I could close my eyes, just for a second. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, it felt nice to take a breather for a bit but sadly it was short lived. As soon as I closed my eyes I heard the growls of walkers. They were close and if I stayed where I was I'd be dinner. With a lot of trouble I got back on my two feet before walking deeper into the woods. A sole walker's growls sounded like it was closing in on me and as I turned around to look for it I saw a walker right behind me and force itself on me. My instincts kicked in and when I landed on the ground I put my hands on the walker's chest as I began to try and push him off me. Using all the strength I had left I tried to shove him off, but he was to heavy and I was too tired, I felt my arms give out as the walker's snapping jaws came closer and closer to my face, I closed my eyes and held my breath waiting for the inevitable pain. But instead of feeling a lot of pain I heard the sound a machete slice through skin and a splatter of blood came over my face, I opened my eyes and saw 3 people standing around me. One held a machete and kicked the now headless walker off me, the second pointed a crossbow at another approaching walker before firing the bolt straight through its head. The third had a knife in his hand and thrusted it in the head of a walker getting to close for comfort.

"Quick! Grab her and let's go or we'll be boxed in!" the man with the crossbow said as the machete man nodded putting his weapon away before lifting me up. My blurry vision could barely make out a face as I felt wind beginning to blow past my cheeks as the three of them began to run. They kept going for what felt like hours until they finally slowed down, the one with the knife letting out a sigh.

"Seems like we can walk the remainder of the way to the cabin" he said wiping his arm past his forehead.

"I think one of us will have to be carried" the crossbow man said chuckling faintly as he walked besides me looking towards me. Blinking my eyes a few times I could finally see a bit more clearly. The man besides me looked a bit older, nothing to old but the little hair he had left on his head seemed greyish, he also had a beard like…Lee...at least he was wearing green overalls and not a blue shirt. The man carrying me looked like he was in twenties. He seemed a fan of brown since his shirt was an orange brown color, so are his eyes, hair and shoes. The third guy walked seemed more around my age, his hair was a deep dark black while his eyes were a happy blue color, he was wearing a dark blue denim jacket with a white shirt underneath with matching dark blue pants and black shoes. He was looking to me with a kind smile, yet his eyes looked at me a bit worried. A blush appeared on my cheek as I turned my head back to the older looking man.

"Hey there, miss" he said closing his eyes and smiling sweetly at me.

"H-hi…" I softly spoke as the man carrying me looked down at me.

"Good to see you can talk" he said, he too smiling kindly.

"Yeah…thanks for the help" I said softly in response.

"Don't worry about it, wouldn't be very nice to let you get eaten" the younger guy said. As the other two men nodded almost in sync.

"I'm Pete, by the way. The strong man carrying you is Luke and the gentleman who saw you get attacked is Thomas" he said as Thomas rubbed the back of his head chuckling softly.

"I'm Clementine"

"Nice to meet you Clementine" Thomas said as I nodded back in response to him, still feeling the warm, red blush on my cheeks.

Pete his mouth to say something as Luke let out a surprised gasp before dropping me. I landed on the floor with a yelp as Thomas ran up to me.

"LUKE WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!" he said, nearly yelling at his friend as he helped me sit up straight.

"She is bit man! Fucking hell!" Luke said, putting his hands on the back of his head as he paced around.

"It was a dog!" I quickly called out as all three looked to me with surprise.

"A dog…there's dogs around here?" Thomas asked looking at Pete whom simply shrugged.

"Even if so…where would that dog be. Besides we just saw you with those lurkers, kid" Luke said now biting on his thumb, clearly freaking out.

"It attacked me…I…I had to kill it" I said lowering my hand, thinking back at how I put Sam out of his misery.

"You KILLED a dog? You don't do that sort of stuff!" Luke said.

"What would you have done, son?" Pete asked him putting his hands on his side. Luke seemed to be unable to respond and just sighed.

"You just…don't kill dogs…" he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Either way…I'll look at it." Thomas said as Luke placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thomas…"

"Oh don't start about safety, if she is bit by a lurker she isn't close to turning…I'll be fine Luke, don't worry" he said eyeing Luke out of the corner of his eyes before focusing on me. I held up my arm for him as he slowly rolled up my sleeve as I hissed in pain feeling it move over my wound. Thomas looked closely at the bite examine it from left to right.

"And…dog or lurker?" Pete asked.

"I'm 99% sure it was a dog…" Thomas responded as he looked to me with a kind smile, this time I couldn't see the worry in his eyes.

"See…I'm not lying I promise. If I was bit…I would have just wanted you guys to get it over with quick" I said as I got a slow nod in response.

"We can bring her with us, let my dad have a look at it and he can confirm that a dog bit here" Thomas said as he rose to his feet offering me his hand as I took it. He pulled me up as Pete nodded, he seemed rather happy.

"Sounds like a good plan kiddo"

"I still have my doubts…but then again I don't know a mosquito bite from a dog bite, from a lurker bite…" Luke said.

"That's…dumb" I said as the three of them looked at me as Thomas let out a laugh.

"I agree completely, Clementine" Thomas said as he turned to Luke sticking out his tongue to Luke whom rolled his eyes.

"You can call me Clem too…" I said softly as Thomas nodded.

"Will do, Clem" he said with a chuckle as the 4 of us began to make our way to their home. Thomas helped me along the way but when a cabin was visible in the horizon, my vision got blurry and my knees felt weak. Before I knew it, I collapsed on the ground completely passed out…


	3. Secret Care

**The Walking Dead: The Son, Redone**

 **~Yowzers! The first chapter was very well received in my opinion and I'm very happy to see that! I hope the story will stay as well received in the future. This makes me want to apply a choice system for further in the story if there's enough people reading and interested in The Son…I'd like to hear you guys opinions on that. It's just a thought I came up with while writing this chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy chapter 2, I certainly enjoyed writing it!~**

 **Chapter 2: Secret Care.**

Clementine's PoV

Around me I heard voices, as my eyes slowly opened. My eyes half open and my vision blurry I could make out several people standing around me in a half circle. I could barely make out Pete standing amongst them but Thomas and Luke were nowhere to be found. The voices sounded like they were arguing, I could make out the voice of a woman while the rest all sounded like men. I began to sit up, blinking my eyes my vision began to get clear.

"I need h-" I began to say before a gunshot was fired that hit the ground besides me, I could feel the bullet pass me by mere inches. I gasped and so did everyone else as Pete quickly took the gun from the one who nearly shot me.

"What do I always tell you, Nick?! Keep your finger of the trigger!" he shouted as the man had nothing to say in return.

"Great…every lurker for miles probably heard that" the woman said, clearly being mad that the gun was fired. Not that I was almost shot, no that the walkers heard it. She sounds like a sweetheart. Slowly I got back on my feet taking a step back, feeling a bit nervous being around all these strangers. Pete looked at me with kind eyes trying to make me feel a bit better, the man who nearly shot me stood a bit behind him, he was biting his thumb. His looks reminded me a little bit of Kenny, he wore a hat similar like his, his hair looked nearly the same as well. His shirt, however, was blue while the last time I saw Kenny he was wearing a green shirt and his pants looked like army pants which I knew Kenny never wore. A bit more to the right I saw another man standing beside the woman. Looked like they were husband and wife. The woman had a big belly…was she pregnant? I narrowed my eyes to make sure she wasn't just a chubby woman but I was very certain she was pregnant just like Christa was a while back. Her husband was a bigger guy himself all though he looked like a kind man while his wife gave me a glare filled with anger in it. Behind them I could see a wooden cabin, I could only assume it was the cabin I saw before passing out and the one Luke, Pete and Thomas were bringing me too. Speaking of the cabin, the door flew open as Luke and Thomas ran out both looking quite worried, probably because they just heard a gunshot.

"What the hell happened?!" Thomas yelled as he ran to me examining me from head to toe looking for any injures he hadn't seen prior to bringing me here.

"Nick had an itchy trigger finger…thankfully he missed Clem" Pete said crossing his arms giving Nick a foul look which just resulted in an eye roll.

"Thank God he did…" Thomas said giving me a kind smile, making me blush once again. Why was I blushing so much, I never blush but he makes me blush a lot…

"This is the patient I assume?" a man asked as behind Luke and Thomas a man came walking up, straight towards me.

"That's right Carlos…can you look at her bite wound?" Luke asked as Carlos nodded and took another step towards me. I took a step back as Thomas gave me a reassuring nod.

"Don't worry…he is my dad and a doctor he will take a look at your wound" Thomas said as Carlos kneeled down to my height and held out his arm. I placed my wounded arm in his hand as he rolled up my sleeve, I clenched my fist on my other hand feeling my sleeve pass over the bite wound still hurt a lot. Carlos examined the wound just like Thomas did, I guess he thought Thomas something about being a doctor.

"Ow…whatever bit you. It got you good" he said as I nodded in response.

"It does…it hurts a lot…" I said as he looked up to me for a second then nodded and went back to looking at my arm before Nick walked up to Pete.

"This isn't how we do things, man! You're bit, you get put down. End of story!" he said, angry towards me.

"Doesn't count when a DOG bites you, Nick. I get why you're angry but it was a dog not a lurker. Right, dad?" Thomas said defending me as he looked over his shoulder to his dad who stood up and walked to his group.

"A bite like that, could have been anything…there's only one option and that is to wait. If she hasn't turned by morning then we can help her…" he said as I looked down at my wound. How could he not see it was a dog's bite…

"Dad what the hell?! It's obviously a dog bite…" Thomas said looking at his dad with sad eyes.

"I don't want to risk it, Thomas…she can stay in the shed 'till morning. Then we can see what we do with her" his father responded.

"But…but what if it gets infected? It needs to be cleaned and stitched…" I slowly said making my way over to them.

"We do have supplies for that don't we?" the wider man said as his wife elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up, Alvin" she said coldly.

"But yeah…we can't do nothing" he said avoiding my eyesight as Nick took his gun back from Pete.

"Doesn't matter what we have…she is going to the shed" Nick said walking up to me as he nudged the gun in the direction of a shed not too far from the cabin. I hung my head as I began to make my way over there, Nick, Luke and Thomas followed behind me.

"Dogbite my ass…when she is a lurker in the morning don't expect to clean the blood out of the shed" the pregnant lady shed as I felt my blood boil for a splint second, why did she have to be so mean?!

"I'm sorry Clem…but it seems like this is the best we'll get…" Luke said as I looked to him, not responding just giving him sad puppy eyes as he looked away. Looks like I guilt tripped him a little bit.

"Who cares, Luke. This is for the best" Nick snarled at him as Thomas shook his head, obviously annoyed. We arrived at the doors of the shed which Thomas opened for me, as I walked past him he whispered: "I got a plan" softly into my ear which made me look at him with wide eyes. He closed the doors of the shed as he gave me a reassuring nod. The shed doors closed and I could hear a lock being put on it.

"This is a waste of time man, she is going to turn, you'll see" Nick said as I heard Thomas sigh before they began to make their way back to the cabin. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at my injured arm. It still hurt very badly and I don't want it getting infected I might have to bust out of this shed and sneak into the cabin to get it fixed. If I don't I might die regardless that I wasn't bitten by a walker but then again Thomas did say that he a plan…what does he mean by that anyway. I'll wait a while to find out, and if not then I'll find a way to patch myself up, even if it means breaking down this entire shed to get out…

 _ **A little while later**_

My head was resting against the wall of the shed, all though I was stuck in here and basically waiting for myself to die of an infected dog bite it was nice to take a breather. I had been on my legs all day and I haven't been able to sleep well, if at all, for a long time so anytime I could have any kind of rest it was nice. I looked over to the door while wondering if Thomas would still show up, as if on que I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Clem…are you okay?" Thomas softly whispered from the other side as I quickly stood up.

"Y-yes, I'm fine…well besides a screwed arm anyways" I said as he chuckled softly before taking the lock off and opening one of the doors of the shed before sneaking inside and closing the door behind him.

"I'm glad to see you're still yourself. Not…a lurker" he said as he put a knife back in its holster on his belt, I looked at it and narrowed my eyes giving him a stern look.

"Hey…I just wanted to be sure. I got no intentions of using it, I promise" he said a nervous chuckle escaping past his lips as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know…it's fine. I'm just glad you're here" I said as he looked to me with a kind smile. He put a backpack on the ground besides him as he unfolded a sort of chair that was stuck to the wall of the shed. I wish I had seen that before so I could have sat on there, all though the ground wasn't THAT bad to sit on, I guess.

"Mind taking a seat for me, Clem?" he asked as I shook my head and sat down on the 'chair' he made for me. He stood in front of me and lowered himself so we were exactly the same height, he placed his hand on my forehead.

"You don't feel to warm…if you were bit by a walker you would already be burning up" he said as a sigh of relieve escaped his lips. For me it was relieve that he truly believed me that I was not bitten by a walker and for him he was probably glad he didn't have to use that knife.

"Can you roll up your sleeve then we can take care of that wound" he said as he grabbed his backpack as I raised a brow.

"What do you mean: "take care of that wound?" I asked as he opened the backpack and pulled a needle and thread, disinfectant, bandages and…a juice box?

"I may not be a fully trained doctor but dad showed me how to use this so I think I can stitch your wound up" Thomas said as I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You…you'd really do that for me?" I asked as he nodded with a smile before he chuckled softly and his smile turned into a small frown.

"It will suck though…" he said as I nodded looking at the stuff. None of them would be nice, besides that juice box.

"What is that juice box for?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"I bet you're thirsty so I thought you'd like to drink something" he said as I nodded. I was indeed very thirsty and a juice box sounds like heaven. I quickly placed my mouth over the straw and began to drink as Thomas unscrewed the cap of the disinfectant and held out my hand. Putting the juice box away I prepared myself for the burning sensation of the disinfectant as Thomas took my hand.

"When it begins to hurt, which I guarantee it will, squeeze as hard as you want. That will distract you a bit from the pain" he said as he looked straight into my eyes. He blushed a little which made my own blush even bigger, I turned away a little and nodded. Closing my eyes I began to squeeze softly preparing for the imminent pain. Thomas began to poor the disinfectant over the bite wound and it really, really, REALLY hurt. I let out a scream in pain as I squeezed his hand as hard I could. He stopped pouring as I bit my lower lip in pain still squeezing his hand, as the burning sensation finally began to fade a little I let go of his hand as he shook it and blew on it up.

"Jesus, Clem. You got an iron grip!" he said as he wiped away the water that stood in his eyes, I chuckled a little as he smiled to me before grabbing the needle and thread.

"Now…" he said carefully

"The fun part" I responded to finish his sentence. He laid my arm down on a shelf placing the needle near my skin.

"On three…okay?" he said softly as I took deep breaths. Okay Clem…you can do this, just get through it and things will be okay. I nodded in response and Thomas began the countdown.

"1…2…3" he said as he pushed the needle through my skin as I let out pained yelps while he began to stitch my arm. My free hand was banging on my lap trying to distract me from Thomas stitching my arm up. It felt horrible, every time he pulled the needle through my skin the pain started all over again. After what seemed like forever finally bit the threat in half and finished my arm up cleaning it a bit before wrapping it up in bandages.

"Well…that…wasn't to bad right?" he said looking to me as I gave him a faint glare. His eyes widened as he looked away.

"Yeah…no it sucked like hell…" he said correcting himself laughing nervously.

"It did…but, thanks for stitching it up for me Thomas" I said as he looked to me with a happy smile.

"No problem Clem" he said as he stood up and offered me his hand, I took it and he pulled me of the 'chair' and our face were very close to each other, it was easy to spot the blush on his face, that I felt was on my face as well. Thomas chuckled before walking to the shed door.

"Let's go back to the others. They'll probably be mad I did this but when they see you're doing fine I think they won't be TO mad" he said with a chuckle as he pushed the shed doors open. As the doors flung open a walker was standing on the other side and growled it's arms reaching for Thomas.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled as he quickly grabbed the walkers arm and held the apart. The walker tried to move its face close to Thomas, trying to take a chunk out of him. I ran over to him and pushed the walker away. The walker stumbled back as Thomas let out a sigh of relieve. He looked to me and nodded before looking back to the walker.

"Follow my lead…" he said before running to the walker, I looked surprised for a bit before running after him. As he reached the walker, the walker tried to grab him but Thomas dodged it's grab and linked his leg with the walkers pulling it down on the ground. As the walker fell on the ground I stomped my feet down on its head. Part of the walker's skull was revealed as it tried to get back up.

"TOGETHER" I yelled as we both rose our feet and stomped on the walker's head in sync, crushing its skull putting it down for good. We both panted and looked at each other with a smile.

"We did it, Clem!" he said smiling proudly as the door of the cabin flew open and Carlos and Luke came storming out running towards us.

"Thomas are you okay?!" his father asked worried as he immidiatly grabbed Thomas and examined him for wounds.

"Dad I'm fine, don't worry" he said in response trying to escape his grasp.

"Holy shit…" Luke said looking down at the walker which still had my foot on it's head, I took a step back and shook my foot to try and get the blood off. The other people from the cabin came walking up to, looking surprised at me and at the dead walker.

"What the hell happened here?" Pete asked as he looked at Thomas firmly who avoided his eyes.

"Thomas…you got some explaining to do" Carlos said sternly as Thomas sighed.

"I took some supplied and patched up Clem's arm" Thomas said as his group gasped and they looked to me.

"What the hell, man?!" Nick said angrily as Thomas stared him down.

"I wasn't just going to let her die like that. She doesn't have a fever so she was telling the truth!" Thomas said as Carlos looked at my arm and felt my head just like Thomas did.

"He is right…" Carlos said as Nick stormed off, either annoyed or unhappy he was incorrect.

"Then it's good Thomas did what he did, not that I like you going behind our backs" Pete said as he gave Thomas another firm look as Thomas this time looked him in the eyes.

"I did what was right, I have no regrets" he responded as the two exchanged nods before Pete pointed at the cabin.

"Let's go back inside"

"Yeah agreed" Carlos said as we began to make our way to the cabin.

"Hey, Clem. You hungry?" Luke asked as I nodded looking at him with a smile.

"Oh! I'll make dinner!" Thomas said as he quickly ran into the cabin before us. Luke shook his head with a chuckle along with Pete as Carlos mumbled something to himself, sounding a bit annoyed. As we walked up to the cabin I took one last look at the shed and walker before walking into the cabin and closing the door behind me.


	4. Promises

Chapter 3: Promises.

Clementine's POV

"You did some great work, Thomas…" Carlos complemented his son as he was looking over Thomas's stitch work on my arm.

"It was nothing special, I remembered from that time you had to stich up one of your patients and you allowed me to watch" Thomas said looking over his shoulder for a bit with a smile before back to whatever he was making for food. Carlos began to cover up my arm with bandages again.

"I hope next time you won't steal from our supplies…" Carlos said sternly before looking to Thomas who let out an annoyed sigh.

"I did what I had to…she was scared and injured while locked in a shed, I'd do it again in a heartbeat" he grumbled back to his father whom looked down to the floor. There was a silence in the room for a bit only the sound of Thomas "cooking" breaking it.

"I just want to keep you safe, son" Carlos muttered softly as Thomas stopped.

"I know, dad…But you can't protect me from everything, one day I will have to make my own choices and it's best I learn quickly in a world like this" Thomas responded as Carlos just nodded slowly. He looked at me one more time before pushing the kitchen door open and walking out. My attention focused back on Thomas as I tried to peak over his shoulder.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked as he chuckled.

"My specialty!...oatmeal…" he said, sounding disappointed in himself as he said 'oatmeal'.

"Anything you make is fine…I'd eat anything at this point" I said as he let out a teasing chuckle.

"In that case let me go fetch you a walker head, I bet that tastes amazing" he said teasingly as I couldn't help but gag.

"Don't even joke about that, their smell is bad enough I never EVER want to know how to they taste" a shiver ran down my spine of the thought alone.

"Pretty sweet actually" Thomas said as I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop a little. With a look of disbelieve I looked at him. He let out a laugh.

"I'm kidding, Clem. I'm glad I don't know either" he said as he smirked at me, I felt myself blushing that I actually believed him for a moment there. I gently hit his shoulder as I glared him down.

"I'll get you back for that" I said as he nodded smirked,

"I'll believe it when I see it" he said as he held out a bowl of oatmeal with a kind smile.

"Time to eat, Clem" I happy took the bowl from him as he escorted me to the table where we sat down on opposing ends of the table. I scooped a bit of oatmeal on my spoon before taking a bite, I hadn't eaten well in a while so it tasted heavenly. When I was younger I despised oatmeal but now I couldn't help but enjoy it. Thomas and I sat in silence as I ate my oatmeal. He took a deep breath and tapped his finger on the table.

"So…since you're all alone…what, happened to your parents?" he asked slowly and carefully as I raised the spoon to my mouth I stopped it and looked at him.

"They left me at home with a babysitter and went on vacation to Savannah, when all this started we went to go look for them…but they were already dead." Thomas looked at me with wide eyes before lowering his head.

"Wow…I'm so sorry Clem…" he said softly.

"This man found me and took care of me. His name was Lee, he taught me how to survive. He is the reason I keep my hair short" I continued with my story as Thomas looked at me a little scared and nervous.

"What…uh…happened to him?"

"I was stupid…A man said he had my parents and I went to him. He died trying to get me back" I said softly as I stared at the table, my heart began to race as I thought back of all that happened back then it brought a sad feeling with it.

"I'm so so sorry, Clem. I bet Lee was a better man then most" Thomas said as I nodded.

"The best of the best…" I responded as Thomas looked at me before smiling a little and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Lee…I bet you're up there watching over your little girl. I promise you, I'll do whatever I can to make sure she is in good hands. Luke, Pete, Alvin, Nick, Rebecca, my dad and I will make sure she stays safe" he said as I looked up to him with a surprised looked, his attention still focused on the ceiling.

"You'd…really do that for me?" I asked feeling a big blush on my cheeks and my eyes get a little watery. Thomas moved his arm all the way over the table and held out his pinky finger as he smiled at me.

"I pinky promise" he said as I laid the spoon down and linked my pinky with his.

"Then I'll promise to return the favor" I said as Thomas smiled before we both sat back down and I began eating again. I wiped my sleeve past my eyes as I was munching on my next bite wiping the tears that almost happened. Almost done with half my bowl the door of the kitchen opened and Nick and Luke walked in. Nick looked a bit embarrassed and Luke smiled at me, I smiled back at him as Nick walked to me.

"Hey…uh…I want to apologize for being a dick out there. I got kinda aggro and that was definitely not cool" Nick said rubbing the back of his head, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Nick's been known to go off every once in a while. Don't hold it against him" Luke said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Nick a good dude once you get to know him, I promise" Thomas said backing it up. I turned to Nick whom still avoided my look.

"It's okay, I get it. You were protecting your people. I'd probably have done the same in your position" I said as he finally looked to me he was happy I had forgiven him.

"We had a bad experience once and I…just have been trying to be more careful" Nick said as he sat down on the chair besides me as both Thomas and Luke looked a bit more down. It was silent for a sec.

"Nick lost his mom…we were taking care of someone who was bit. We thought we could control it but we couldn't and when she turned Nick's mom was right beside the freshly turned lurker…" Luke said ending the story there, knowing I could figure out what happened next.

"Anyway…I hope you get it" Nick said as he arose back from his chair. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I do" he returned the smile at me before walking out the room, Luke sat down on the chair where Nick was sitting down.

"So, Clem, you have any plans on what to do next?" Luke asked as I looked to Thomas for a bit.

"I was hoping to stay with you guys…Thomas did promise to keep me safe after all" I said with a faint chuckle as Thomas began to blush.

"Did he now?" Luke said with a chuckle as he looked to Thomas as well as his blush became even bigger.

"Yeah I did…just hush okay" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't think I'll let you live it down, kiddo" Luke said as Thomas let out an annoyed groan. Luke and I shared a chuckle as Pete walked into the room.

"It's nice to hear people laughing, but I think it's time to hit the hay. The house looks like a damn beacon" Pete said as all 3 of us nodded.

"We got a room for Clem to sleep in?" Luke asked as Pete and Thomas looked at each other, thinking for a moment.

"I don't think so…" Pete said as Thomas raised his hand.

"She can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch" Thomas offered as I felt myself blush a little, sleeping in a bed does sound nice.

"If that's okay with you…it be nice, I haven't slept in a bed in forever" I said softly as Thomas nodded a kind smile on his face.

"Of course, Clem. My bed is yours for a while" he said as my blush increased.

"Pete and I will make sure the lights are off" Luke said as the two of them walked out the room and began to turn of the candles in the house. Thomas got up as well.

"I'll grab a pillow and blanket for yourself in the meantime you can finish dinner" he said with a smile before walking out the kitchen. I quickly ate the rest of my oatmeal before putting the bowl on the kitchen counter and walking out the kitchen, Thomas was putting a pillow on the couch when I walked into the living room. He smiled at me and brought me to the stairs, we walked into the first room on the right hand side.

"Your room, miss Clem" Thomas said in a formal voice as I giggled softly. I walked into the room and looked around. It felt just like I was back in my room all those years ago, the motel I used to live in was nothing compared to this, maybe not even my old room compared to this. Without second thought I hopped onto the bed and laid down face first Thomas chuckled in the back ground.

"You're probably tired…get some sleep Clem, you deserve it" he said as we walked back to the door and walked back into the hallway almost shutting the door.

"Goodnight Clem" he said as he looked at me with a sweet and happy smile.

"Goodnight Thomas" I responded before he shut the door and went back downstairs. I dug my head deep into his pillow and cuddled up to the blankets. I smiled as my eyes closed and I slowly fell asleep the last think I could off was how much it smelled like Thomas, and how nice that smelled


	5. Fishing Gone Wrong

_**~OMFG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR THE LAST…FUCK I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG! BASICLLY TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED WAS ME AND MY PARENTS WENT ON HOLIDAY WHICH THEY MADE SURE TO HAVE WIFI SO I COULD STILL DO MY USUAL STUFF OF SOCIAL MEDIA. SO WE GET HERE AND THE WIFI DOESN'T WORK! :'D SO IMAGINE MY HORROR FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS…OH WELL. I'M BACK TO (hopefully) POSTING DAILY AGAIN CAUSE THAT'S WHAT I REALLY WANNA ACHIEVE! ANYWAYS ENJOY THE ENDING OF WHAT WOULD BE THE ENDING OF EPISODE 1: "All That Remains". IN SEASON 2. AT THE END OF IT I WILL TRY TO MY OWN NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW, DON'T KNOW HOW WELL IT WILL GO. K ENJOY BYYYYYE :3~**_

 **Chapter 5: Fishing Gone Wrong.**

Clementine's POV.

My arms raised into the air as I sat at the edge of my bed stretching my arms, the sun still rising. I had woken up relatively early which I almost always did. Even though I hadn't slept a lot or well the past months…or years really. I wanted to get up early so I wouldn't waste daylight. From what I heard around the cabin I wasn't the only one who was up. I walked out Thomas's bedroom, which he let me borrow, before making my way down the stairs. Pete was sitting on the couching rubbing his eyes before looking to me.

"Morning, Clementine. You're up early" he said looking to me with a friendly smile.

"Morning, Pete. Yeah I'm usually up early. My group always said we better not waste daylight" I responded as Pete nodded his head.

"Can't say I disagree. It's a good mentality to have" he said as Nick and Thomas emerged from the kitchen. Thomas was walking a bit bend over his eyes narrow, and looking quite unhappy. Pete noticed it too.

"You said you wanted to help with the fishtraps" Pete said letting out a soft chuckle.

"I know…but I'm NOT a morning person. Why can't we do this in the afternoon" he said, whining like a little kid. It was kind of funny.

"We can't just take the fish from the river and eat them, son. Lots more work to be done" Pete said as Thomas groaned as I let out a chuckle. He apparently heard me because his head turned to me and he quickly stood straight and smiled at me.

"Oh, didn't see you there Clem! Good morning, sleep well in my bed?" he asked as he smiled to me. I chuckled softly as I nodded.

"Morning to you too, and yes I did. It slept much better than the ground" I responded as he smiled pleased. Nick let out an annoying sigh.

"Let's go…The sooner we get back the better" he said walking to the front door.

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"We set up fish traps in a river not to far from here, we're going to check them out. Wanna come with?" Thomas asked as I nodded. I'd never done that before and it be awkward if I was just sitting on the couch while the others slowly got out of bed.

"Sure, I've never done something like that so why not" I responded as Pete and Thomas nodded while Nick had already opened the door and walk out.

"Nick's cranky in the morning, just a heads-up" Pete said as both Thomas and I let out a faint chuckle before we walked out the cabin, I closed the door behind us. We walked into the woods as Nick began to walk to a couple of trees.

"Gonna take a quick piss" he said as Pete and Thomas sighed, but neither stopped walking. I simply followed them and looked to them a little confused.

"He knows where the river is" Thomas said with a shrug as I nodded towards him. My eyes darted towards the rifle Pete was holding. It looked like one we used back in the motor inn…I think. Pete seemed to notice.

"Were you ever taught to shoot? And I mean proper. Any idiot with a finger could shoot a gun" Pete asked as I nodded.

"Yes I know how to handle a gun, just not a rifle like yours" I responded as Thomas chuckled.

"Last time I shot that gun it knocked me on my butt, probaly happen to you too, Clem" he said as Pete nodded with a smile.

"We actually taught Thomas how to shoot a gun a few weeks back, we actually started with a Nerf gun before upgrading to a real one. We would have wasted all our ammo if we used a real one" Pete said as Thomas began to blush a little.

"Hey…I landed some shots on the walkers head" he responded as Pete shook his head.

"One hit its head and that only hit its ear" Pete said making me chuckle a little making him blush even more. I noticed he had a gun holstered behind his back, just like Lee used to do cause we didn't have any holsters.

"Maybe I should take his gun, I can probaly hit my target" I said as Pete chuckled and Thomas looked to me with a playful glare.

"Hey, I passed my shooting classes with an A+, right Pete?" he asked.

"I'd say you barely passed with a C but good enough I guess" he said as Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes, I chuckled before we heard footsteps behind us. I looked and saw Nick run up.

"Why the hell, didn't you wait?" he asked as Thomas crossed his arms, Pete firmly looking at him.

"Do you expect us to wait for you while you piss behind a tree? You know where the river is, boy" Pete said as Nick rolled his eyes before we started walking.

"So that's the story of how Thomas learned how to shoot, how did you learn, Clementine?" Pete asked looking to me as I smirked a little to Thomas.

"I was handed a REAL gun from the start and practiced on bottles, within 3 shots I hit my mark head on without missing. True story" I said as Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Show off…" he said as Pete nodded.

"Sounds like you're a real sharpshooter, Clem. We could always use more of those" he said as Thomas looked over to me.

"Let's hope we won't need your skills anytime soon, Clem" he said with a chuckle before Pete stopped in his tracks and he bumped into his back.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph…she just might" he said as I looked past his back seeing the river past him but on closer look I saw a lot of people laying dead on the ground.

"Oh my god…" Thomas said walking closer to the river and looking around, Pete and Nick followed close behind. I didn't hesitate to follow either of them. Thomas took out his gun and looked around to make sure the attackers who were around here.

"Who…could have done this?" I slowly said, as Thomas turned to Pete and Nick.

"Think it was Carver..?" he asked.

"You're Carver, what do you do?" Nick asked him in response as Thomas glared down at one of the bodies and mumble a couple curse words.

"Let's check them, see if any of them got something useful on them" Pete said as Thomas looked across the river pointing towards another body.

"There are more over there, if you and Nick check those out, Clem and I can stay at this side to check the people over here" Thomas suggested as Pete nodded and began to walk through the river to the other side.

"We shouldn't do this, we should go back and get the others" Nick said as Pete ignored him and kept going.

"Just join him, Nick" Thomas said annoyed before walking to the people over the a body besides him. Annoyed Nick began to walk through the water to join his uncle. Thomas was kneeling over one of the bodies and examined him.

"Nothing, it seems their weapons were taken too. If they had any that is" he said as he stood up and turned to me.

"Thomas…who is that Carver you mentioned?" I asked as he looked to the ground and sighed.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the cabin, okay Clem? I'd rather stay focused for right now. Never know what might hap-" Thomas said before Pete interrupted him with a yell. We both looked over to him as he shot a walker that was crawling towards him.

"Pete!" both Thomas and Nick said in sync as Nick ran up to him having finally crossed the river.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I just…lost my footing!" he said as I noticed him murmer something under his breath, I looked down to see that a piece of his pants was torn out and some blood was leaking from his ankle. My eyes widened realizing that walker had bit him.

"CLEM LOOK OUT" Thomas yelled as I looked to my side seeing a walker reaching for me. Thomas pulled me aside quickly before pulling out his walker and shooting the walker. I looked over to Pete and Nick whom were getting surrounded by walkers too.

"BOTH OF YOU! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Pete yelled as Thomas shot another walker that came to close for comfort.

"TO MANY OF THEM…GO! WE'LL MEET BACK AT THE CABIN!" Thomas yelled at them as he grabbed my arm and began to run into the woods pulling me with him.

"GODDAMNIT! THOMAS, CLEMENTINE!" I heard Pete yell in the distance before hearing Nick tell him something, hearing a few gun shots before all I could hear where the walkers chasing us…

 _ **Next time on The Walking Dead: The Son.**_

 **Exhausted Clementine and Thomas sat down besides each other in a small building, the door being slammed upon by walkers as it was covered by several walkers, the two too tired to notice their heads were resting on one another.**

" **That's one of Carlos's shirts" a muffled man's voice said as Thomas and Clem where hidden in a closet. Thomas pointing a gun towards the closet door, Clem hidden in his chest her mouth covered by his other hand.**

" **I think we have about, four or five more days to reach those mountains" Luke said as he pulled a map from his backpack which made Thomas and Rebecca let out a groan in complete annoyance and agony.**

" **Listen…everyone just stay calm. We can work this out" voice were arguing through each other until Clementine made her way through the group with Thomas behind her holding his gun. Clem's jaw dropped.**

" **I thought you were dead…"**

 **Episode 2: A House Divided.**


	6. Trapped Butterflies

**Chapter 6: Trapped Butterflies**

Thomas's POV

Clem and I ran through the woods back in the direction of the cabin, but walkers had been draw towards the river by the sound of the several gunshots that had been fired and cut off our way to directly go back to the cabin. As we ran into the woods I remembered a building Luke and I had once seen while scouting the area, we never went to search it because there were to many lurkers around at the time, it should be close. To my relieve I could see it in the distance and Clementine saw it as well as the two of us ran as fast we could into the direction of the building, one of the doors was slightly open allowing Clem and I to dart inside before shutting the doors behind us. With all our body weight the two of us were pressing against the door waiting for the impact of the walkers trying to get in.

"Brace yourself…" I said as Clem nodded before walkers pushed themselves against the door. The first hit gave them a bit of lean way, the doors slightly coming open but far from wide enough to let any of the walkers in. Clem and I put all our force against the door getting it almost completely shut again. Eventually the walkers would lose interest if we could close and barricade the doors with something, if Clem and I just struggled until we would pass out of pure tiredness then that would guarantee our death. I took a deep breath and tried to look around the building, it didn't have much in it a few boxes here and there, nothing special.

"Clem! If you can grab one of those boxes we can barricade the doors!" I yelled out to here as she looked around the building until she noticed the boxes I was looking at earlier.

"Are you sure?" she asked in return as I nodded and scooted over so I could hold her side of the door as well.

"On 3…1, 2…3!" I called out as Clem ran to the box to grab it as I pushed the doors with all my strength, I wouldn't be able to hold them shut for long. Clem pushed the box over and in front of the door. I sighed in relieve but didn't let go just yet, one wouldn't be enough which Clem picked up upon as well. She quickly moved back and forth to grab another box to put in front of the doors. She covered the entire underside of the door with them and a few on top, almost creating a sort of pyramid, with all the boxes finally stacked I let go of the door and allowed myself to take some deep breaths.

"Teamwork" I said as I wiped the sweat of my forehead, looking at the wooden boxes that kept doors closed for us, sadly the walkers hadn't given up yet. Clem nodded as walked to the side of the building letting herself slide down onto the ground carefully took a breather, I smiled and walked over to her. I let myself slide down the wall just like she had down and let myself land on the ground beside, the two of us were heavily breathing as we sat beside each other, exhausted from our little adventure we just had.

"Think Pete and Nick are okay?" she asked after a little while. I felt myself gasp a little, I had completely forgotten about them I had been so focused on keeping Clem and myself save that they hadn't crossed my mind.

"Yeah, of course…Nick can be a dumbass sometimes but he knows how to handle a gun and Pete, well…Pete is goddamn Pete. He'll be fine" I said to Clem, feeling myself being reassured as well Clem. She sighed as her head fell onto my arm, I froze as I looked to her, her hat was in the way so I couldn't see her eyes but I could hear her breathing slow down.

"Guess you could have used more sleep after all, I suggest you take some Clem. We'll be stuck in here a while" I said softly to her as she yawned and nodded her head which she kept laying on my arm. A blush crept onto my face as I looked to her, all I could hear from her was her breathing and even now I couldn't see her face. For what felt like hours I watched her until I was sure she was fast asleep before scooting over to the right a little, her body moved with me and she didn't wake up. I gently held her and laid her down on the ground, her head moving around a bit looking for a place to rest against. Holding my breath I waited patiently for her to stop, not wanting to wake her up. She moved her shoulders before she stopped moving again and slept like baby. I couldn't help but look at Clem, she just looked so…cute. I sat down beside her and felt my lips turn into faint smile. My eyelids began to feel heavy as I shook my head to stay awake, I probaly shouldn't drift off to sleep without looking over the place. I looked behind myself and saw a shelf with all kinds of jars on it. I raised a brow and walked over to it before examining it. One of the jars had a label on it, I picked it up and looked at it.

"Moonshine…what's that" I mumbled to myself and uncapped the jar, the moment I took the cap off a strong scent entered my nose and I gagged quickly putting the cap back on and the jar back on its shelf. A shiver ran down my spine and I just shook my head in disgust at the thought of having to smell that shit again. Besides the shelf filled with moonshine it didn't seem there was much else in here. Some devices that were worthless and most likely used to make said moonshine. Guess I checked out what I had to, didn't seem like there was anything else of use to Clem or I in here. I walked back to the sleeping Clem and laid down beside her, the walkers were still banging on the door but it had quieted down quite a bit, guess it wouldn't hurt to catch some sleep myself. I looked to Clem who was facing my way while she was sleep, carefully I nuzzled myself against her and closed my eyes.

"Sweet dreams…Clemmy" I whispered to myself before feeling myself slowly fall asleep.

 _ **A few hours later.**_

"Thomas…Thomas" I heard somewhere in the distance as I felt my body being shaken.

"H-huh..?" I murmered as I opened my eyes and saw Clem sitting up straight against the wall looking down at me. My eyes still blinking I looked around and noticed myself laying in Clem her lap, immidiatly feeling myself blush because of that I looked to her and tried to ignore it.

"Something up?" I asked as she pointed to a tiny window in the building. It looked like I had been sleeping for the entire damn day, the sun had set and it was completely dark.

"We should go now…everyone is probaly worried and in the dark we can sneak out of here. The walkers have lost interest too" she said as I slowly got on my feet before stretching my arms and legs.

"Smart. Just have to quietly get those boxes out the way, then make a run for the cabin. It should just be north from here just so you know in case anything happens" I said as Clem nodded in response. We began to get rid of the boxes, pulling them away one by one, slowly and carefully not wanting to make any sound. I reached for the last box but Clem grabbed it instead, my hand touched hers and we looked at each other with a big blush.

"Uhm…let me be a gentleman, Clem…" I said softly as she shook her head and pushed the box away.

"I can do it myself, besides after you stitching my arm. I owe you" she said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"If you say so" I said a soft nervous giggle escaping my lips afterwards. Clem gently pulled on the doors to open them before sticking her head out and looking around.

"And..?" I whispered to her as she held out her hand making a zero with her fingers as I sighed in relieve. On our tippy toes we walked out the building and towards the woods before beginning to run for it as fast we could back to the cabin, to safety and hopefully to everyone happy and healthy waiting for us…


	7. Cabin Trouble

**Chapter 7: Cabin Trouble.**

Thomas's PoV

With the sun still rising Clementine and I ran through the woods, the cabin not too far away. It was quite clear on the horizon yet it still felt like we had to run for miles to reach it, not that I cared I just hoped everyone was alright. I looked to Clem whom was breathing as heavily as I was but when our eyes met she still smiled at me like everything was alright. That on its own made me smile back, when I turned my head back towards the cabin it was right in front of us. Bending over, I placed my hands on my knees and took a deep breath. When I raised back onto my feet Clem and I walked into the backdoor of the cabin which let us right into the kitchen. In the kitchen Rebecca and my dad were waiting for us.

"THOMAS! Oh thank God!" he exclaimed happily as he pulled me into a big hug. I couldn't help but blush at his reaction, I hugged him back and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, dad. We're alright" I responded as my dad let go and looked over to Clem with a smile before looking behind her watching if others were with us.

"Luke's not with you?" he asked.

"Where's Alvin?!" Rebecca asked before either Clem or I could respond. Clem and I looked to each other before I looked back to dad.

"No, we didn't run into them…did they go out looking for us?" I asked in return as Carlos nodded.

"When none of you had returned by evening they went out looking, they haven't come back since" Carlos said as I felt my eyes widen.

"Get the guns! We're going to look for them!" Rebecca said as my dad looked to her with doubt he opened his mouth to respond but Rebecca's stare made him close his mouth as he ran out the kitchen to get the guns.

"I'm coming with you too" I said as Rebecca shook her head.

"No way…you two just got back safely! You stay here, we'll be back soon" Rebecca said as my dad handed her a gun carrying a rifle himself.

"Please…stay safe, you two" dad said as the two ran out the door leaving me and Clem behind.

"God…damnit…" I hissed holding my head in my hands, pacing around the kitchen worried.

"They'll be okay, Pete and Nick are probably hiding somewhere and that's why Alvin and Luke can't find them" Clem said placing a hand on my shoulder trying to cheer me up. I looked up to her and nodded.

"You're right…it'll be okay" with a deep breath I walked out the kitchen and towards my room, Clementine following close behind.

"Might as well kill some time while we wait for them, no?" I said as I opened my closet door taking some clothes out and laying them on my bed revealing several board games underneath.

"That's awesome, I haven't played any games in forever" Clem said taking them all out and looking over them looking for her favorite.

"Neither did I when we first arrived at the cabin. If you wanna play chess I think the game is set up downstairs and we got game cards there too I do believe" I suggested as Clem nodded in response showing she heard me. She laid the games out on the floor and looked in between trying to pick her favorite. I smiled at her before walking over to my window and looking out trying to catch a glimpse of anyone, or anything for that matter.

"Hey…I think Luke is back" I called out excited seeing a shadowy figure that resembled Luke walking in the direction of the front door.

"I'll go greet him you keep looking, Clem" I said as I walked down the stairs, I looked out the window and saw Luke pass them window, wait no. I narrowed my eyes as "Luke" walked by the second window and my eyes opened wide as I realized that wasn't Luke.

"Carver…Fuck" I hissed as I heard a knock on the door. I peaked over the stair case trying to see what the man looked ike, maybe I didn't see correctly.

"Hello?" the man said as I immidiatly recognized Carver's voice. I felt a knot tie in my stomach before I quickly, yet silently, made my way to my room. Clem was about to leave my room as I gently pushed her back in closing the door behind me.

"It isn't Luke…it's…Carver" I said as she looked to me with a raised brow.

"Wait…Carver, as the guy who killed all those people back at the lake?" she asked as I nodded in response, I heard a door open and looked with shock to my bedroom door. Thankfully that wasn't the door being open but Carver had led himself in. Grabbing my gun I pointed towards the closet door, as I checked the clip size I saw that I didn't have any shots left. Fuck, I must have used them all back at the river. Clem tiptoed to the closet as I climbed inside of it before grabbing her hand and pulling her inside the closet with me.

"We got to hide…cover your mouth with your hand to quiet down your breathing and don't. Move. A muscle" I said closing the doors of the closet. Only a small ray of sunshine came to the crack of the closet, barely giving me enough light to make out Clem. She was sitting in my lap, her hands covering my mouth I had to wrap my right arm around her so I could cover mine while pointing at the closet doors with my left arm which I held my gun. The only thing I could hear was the soft breathing of Clem and I and my own heartbeat racing like hell in my chest, so fast I thought it was going to explode.

"That looks like Carlos his shirt…" I heard Carver say to himself. Dad must have left his dirty laundry on the couch, fuck sake. He opened the door to the kitchen and I heard his footsteps walk around every part of the first floor.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Carver asked again as he began to make his way up the stairs, I began to breath even faster as he opened every door upstairs, before finally walking into my room. Clem and I both froze up our breathing even stopping for a split second. My clothes and the board games were spread out across the room, what if he looks in the closet?!

"Looks like a tornado ran through here" he mumbled to himself as I saw grab one of my hoodies that was laying on the bed, he examined it carefully before putting it back down. His back was pointed towards the closet as he looked over the remainder of my clothes on the bed.

"I've seen enough…" he said before looking over his shoulder towards the closet before walking out the room. His footsteps echoed through the cabin as he made his way back down the stairs. I heard him open and close the front door and after that complete silence. Clem sighed in relieve and reached for the closet door about to push it before but I quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked to me with a surprised look as I just looked back at her and shook my head. Raising a brow Clem gave me a confused look but nodded, trusting me. A few minutes went by before the door opened again and closed again this time I heard footsteps on the porch as I sighed in relieve. I knew he hadn't left, hopefully he really thinks no one was here. Clem pushed the closet doors open and stepped outside, I jumped out after.

"How did you know?" she asked as I sighed.

"I know him…I guess better then I originally thought" Clem looked down at the ground then she chuckled softly.

"Your heart was beating like crazy" she said as I looked away blushing a little. I had almost forgotten we were hiding in a cuddled position the entire time.

"I was scared he'd find us" I told her as the smile on her face began to fade.

"Why…Why are you guys running from him?" she asked as I sighed and looked out the window.

"He leads a camp not too far from here, we were a part of that camp for a while. We thought we were safe there, but we weren't. William Carver is a dangerous man, if you don't follow his ways you'll regret it. So we got out, and he has been following us ever since it seems" I explained it Clem best she could but she still looked puzzled.

"Why would he go after you for? Were you that important?"

"He thinks…Rebecca's baby is his" I said with a sigh making Clem gasp in surprise.

"I overheard Carver, Luke and Rebecca talking about it a few days before we left. The man was crazy he was demanding he would be the one to raise the baby with her, not Alvin…"

"Is it his baby?" Clem asked I turned to her shaking my head.

"No way in hell. It's 100% Alvin's, it has to be" I said determined before looking around the room.

"Let's start packing things up, I got a bad feeling Carver may come back later and if that is the case then we got to get on the road otherwise…" I mumbled, closing my eyes shaking off the thought of us all getting caught.

"I don't have a lot of things to pack, so I guess I'll help you" Clem said as I looked to her a little surprised.

"You're staying with us? I thought that after what you heard about Carver you would leave for sure, I mean he doesn't know you" I said surprised as Clem nodded.

"I know that, but I have nowhere else to go and I think I'll be safer with you guys…with you" she said softly as I blushed and smiled at her.

"That means a lot, Clem" I said as we looked at each others, smiling like idiots and blushing like crazy. After a few seconds I picked up a new set of clothes and to my door.

"I'll change into something new, afterwards we'll start packing the others will be back soon" I told Clem whom nodded and grabbed my backpack. I walked out the door room and closed the door behind me before walking to the bathroom. I was about to open the door but my hand caught my gaze. It was shaking like crazy, but I wasn't feeling scared. Now that I'm thinking about it my heart was still beating fast too. My head turned towards my bedroom door. Was it because of Clem? Did she make me feel like this? I closed my eyes and sighed softly, before looking to the door with a smile.

"I'm glad I met you, Clementine" I said softly to myself before opening the bathroom door and walking inside to get changed.


	8. On The Road

**Chapter 8: On The Road**

Clementine's PoV

With Thomas his help he and I were packing everyone's stuff in many different bags he seemed to know which stuff to take, then again he must have done this before when they first left Carver his camp. We were about half way done when the door of the cabin opened up and we froze up but a sigh of relieve escaped both our lips when we heard the familiar voices of everyone whom lived here. Thomas immidiatly made his way down just before his dad called his name, I followed right behind him.

"Dad, everyone! You're okay" he called as he and his dad embraced in a hug. I walked up and smiled at everyone looking for Pete or Nick in the crowd but I didn't see them.

"Wait…Pete and Luke aren't with you?" I asked as Thomas pulled back from his dad and looked amongst everyone.

"We weren't able to find them, we looked all night and when we found each other they told us you were back home so we stopped the search for now" Luke explained as Thomas looked to the ground before slightly towards me.

"Everything okay..?" Carlos asked as Thomas took a deep breath.

"No…Carver was here" Thomas said softly as everyone looked to him in shock and fear.

"Did you open the fucking door for him?!" Rebecca yelled at him as he stared her down with a death glare.

"Of course not! He came in himself and me and Clem hid in my closet!" he yelled back at her as everyone looked amongst each other.

"Did it look like he was coming back?" Luke asked as Thomas nodded slowly.

"He saw one of your shirts dad and Clem and I were looking at board games to play so we had to empty the closet meaning he saw some of my clothes too and he pretended to leave as well, he KNOWS we live here and he WILL come back" Thomas's word deeply worried his friends, they all had the same expression of fear on their face.

"Thomas and I started packing some stuff…" I said softly as Thomas nodded.

"But we can't leave without Pete and Nick. We can't and won't leave them behind" Thomas yelled to his friends whom shook their heads.

"That won't happen. We'll grab everything we need and search the area together. That way we will be able to find them" Alvin suggested as the others nodded.

"Then let's do this fast, the sooner we leave the better" Carlos said as everyone hurried to gather their things. Thomas and I stayed behind in the kitchen as the others went to their rooms. I looked over to Thomas who rubbed the bridge of his nose, clearly worried.

"Are…you okay?" I asked as he looked to me before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Yeah, just worried. I'll be fine Clem" he said smiling at me before walking out the kitchen to help the others. I turned my head to the kitchen door hoping Pete and Nick were alright before walking back into the cabin to help the others.

 _ **A little while later.**_

After we had packed up the last of everyone their things we headed out, Luke and Alvin decided on a route that they had searched the least and one that would guide us in a direction to where we would go after they were found. Luke and Thomas walked ahead of the group both keeping their eyes peeled as they led us, I walked a bit in the back with Carlos, Rebecca and Alvin. Carlos began to slow down a bit and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Clem, can I talk to you for a bit" he said softly as I nodded began to slow down a bit myself.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as Carlos looked towards Thomas and narrowed his eyes. I followed his gaze before back at him, I'm guessing he wants to talk about his son.

"Thomas…Thomas struggles with losing people" he said carefully as I looked to him with a brow.

"It's never easy to lose people" I responded as Carlos nodded.

"I know and you are right, Clem. But Thomas struggles with it more than others, he bonds quickly with people and he gets close with those he bonds with. If he were to lose one of those people he bonded with, it takes a toll on him. He always blames himself, when Nick's mother died even back when this all started when his friends…and his mom…" Carlos said as I nodded in understanding not wanting him to remember those events which must have been horrible.

"I wanted you to know, in case the worst has happened when we find Pete and Nick or anything ever happens to one of us"

"Do you think, he cares about me that much too?" I asked as Carlos nodded slowly.

"With what he did to get your arm patched up as well with what happened back by the river, he probably cares a lot about you Clementine" Carlos said to me, a faint smile hidden on his face which made me blush a little bit.

I looked over Thomas who had stopped walking and looked around.

"Do you guys hear that?" he said as everyone stopped walking and listen to whatever sound they could hear. Pretty quickly I could hear the sound of walkers slamming on metal of some sorts. Thomas turned his head to the woods and walked into a bit looking past some trees before waving us over. We walked up and followed his gaze seeing a small truck surrounded by a few walkers, banging on it trying to get in.

"They have to be hiding in there…" he whispered to us. We all looked to each other, not sure what to think.

"We haven't found this truck before, it be our best bet" Alvin said as Luke unsheathed his machete from his back and Thomas took his knife from his belt. Carlos placed a hand on Thomas his shoulder but he shook it off and sneaked up to the walkers along with Luke, when they got close they took down two of them with ease, which drawed the other walkers their attention Luke easiled dispatched of the walkers but Thomas was a tad bit shorter then him unable to easily reach the head to take them, instead he first kicked the walker to the ground and then using his knife to kill them, just like what he did to walker whom had sneaked up to the shed. The two of them dispatched of the remaining walkers before Thomas knocked on the door of the truck.

"Pete, Nick it's us! Are you guys in there?" he asked as he took a step back waiting for a response. We heard a noise coming from the truck, it sounded like someone was walking in it. Placing his hand on his gun Thomas looked impatiently at the door of the truck which slowly began to open. When the door opened we could see Nick standing in the opening, his head towards the ground and his face hidden behind his hat we all sighed in relieve as we looked towards him, Thomas even gave him a big hug.

"Thank God you're okay, where's Pete?" he asked as Nick began to cry pulling Thomas close to him for comfort. Luke walked up to them and looked past Nick his eyes widening before giving Nick a hug from the side.

"I'm sorry man…I'm so sorry…" he said softly to him, trying to comfort him. I walked up to them, as did the others, my eyes followed Luke's looking into the truck and my eyes widened seeing Pete laying dead in the truck, his right leg had been cut of by a saw. Thomas saw too and when I looked to him tears were running down his cheek too.

"What…happened?" he asked Nick who wiped his tears away trying to catch his breath.

"He got bit by the river…when we hid in there we found a saw…I…I cut of his leg but he had lost to much blood…" Nick said before beginning to cry again Luke comforting him. Everyone looked at horror at Pete then to Nick feeling sorry him. My head turned towards Thomas whom was looking to Pete, tears running down his cheeks. I walked up to him and gave him a hug, his arms quickly wrapped around mine too so he could hug me back.

"Nick, we'll explain on the road but we have to go…" Luke said to his friends rubbing his back. Nick nodded slowly taking a final look at his uncle before we all walked back into the woods, complete silence had fallen over the group besides the faint crying of Nick…

 _ **That night.**_

"Luke, is your turn" Carlos whispered to Luke shaking him gently to wake him up. Luke looked up at Carlos wiping his eyes before nodding.

"Alright…give me a bit to wake up properly" he said stretching himself and yawning tired. He stood up besides Carlos as the two looked towards Nick who was laying besides the remains of a campfire.

"Keep an eye on him…I'm worried about him" Luke whispered to Carlos who nodded in response.

"It's been very quiet but I don't know if it will stay that the entire night, warn us if-…Are you listening?" Carlos asked Luke trying to update him about the situation. Carlos looked at Luke who was smiling, he followed his gaze and looked towards Clementine and Thomas. The two were laying in their separate sleeping bags right besides each other, their faces inches from each other and Thomas his hand laying on that of Clementine's.

"Think they'll hit it off?" Luke asked Carlos who shrugged, smiling at his son and his friend.

"I hope so…it be good for him and probably good for Clementine too, anyways I will get some sleep" Carlos said walking back to his own sleeping bag patting Luke on the back.

"Night, doc" Luke said walking over to the edge of the small camp they made to get a better look, looking to Thomas and Clementine one more time before focusing himself on his guarding duties for the night.


	9. Bridge Showdown

**Chapter 9: Bridge Showdown.**

 **Thomas's PoV**

Five days had passed since we had left the cabin and we had been on the road ever since, every night we set down a small camp, ate, slept and got back on the move. We had arrived at the edge of a hill we were decided to take a breath while Clem used here binoculars to look what we could expect once we made our way over the bridge. We were running low on food too, I hope to God we can find something up ahead.

"What can you see, Clem?" dad asked as I let out a big yawn rubbing my eyes tired. I wasn't a real morning person ESPECIALLY not if I walked nonstop for five. Fucking. Days.

"I can see the bridge…it looks safe"

"Good, see anything else? Luke asked as Clem moved her head to look further past the bridge.

"There's a small house just beyond the bridge" she said as Luke and I looked to each other.

"To small for all of us?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Way too small for all of us…" she replied, an annoyed sigh escaping my lips. I had hoped that would be our stop for the day, just my luck I guess.

"There's a bigger place on top of the hill over there…a lodge, I think" she said as Luke nodded who was looking at the map.

"Should be the ski lodge, might be a good resting place.

"I've never been skiing" Clem said as she climbed down from the boulder she got on to get a better view.

"Bec and I went once" Alvin said as his wife immediately let out a little laugh.

"It wasn't pretty" she responded as they both let out a laugh.

"I guess we're head for the lodge then? Let's go" I said getting back on my feet as Luke held out his hands.

"Not so fast, I think it be best if we scout ahead of us first before we go across with everyone" Luke suggested as I rubbed my neck before shrugging.

"And who do you suggest do that?" Carlos asked as he crossed his arms, looking worried to me.

"Thomas, Clem and I. We're the smallest thus we can sneak away the easiest" Luke said as Carlos shook his head in disagreement.

"No, no. Thomas should stay here he-" my dad begun before I glared at him and interrupted him.

"Dad, come on. You and I both know that I can handle myself, I'd rather go along anyways then sit here bored out of my mind waiting for them to return" I said as my dad placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I just worry…" he said softly as I took his hand of my shoulder and nodded.

"I know…but we'll be fine" I said before turning my back to him and quickly walking ahead towards the bridge not wanting to give my dad another chance to stop me, Luke and Clementine followed close behind.

"Some things never change, do they?" Luke asked me, a sly smirk on his face.

"Guess not…" I mumbled softly as the three of us made our way towards the bridge.

"He is a bit overprotective, in my opinion" Clem said as I looked to her before nodding, glad to know she supported me on that.

"Agreed, completely. I'm not a little kid anymore I can protect myself, he should know by now that I won't sit idly by. Why he keeps pushing me to stay by his side instead of trying to help is something I'll probably understand" I said as Luke looked to me before ahead of him.

"I can probably answer that…what's the most important thing in this world? What does everyone want?" Luke asked me as I looked to the ground, thinking for a bit I opened my mouth but Clem beat me to it.

"Family" she said as a feeling of "I-sounded-like-a-dick" came over me.

"It's a tough world out there without people close to you" Luke said agreeing with Clem. I looked to the ground embarrassed as the three of us made our way to the bridge. When we got close two walkers were blocking the entrance of the bridge, neither facing our way. One sitting down against a rock while the other was staring in the distance.

"Two of them, three of us…who is going to do what?" Luke asked as Clem looked towards me and I towards her.

"We got the big one" we said nearly in sync as Luke shook his head with a grin and pulled his machete from its sheath before walking to the small one. Clem pulled out her hammer which was dangling from pocket while I took out my knife. The two of us snuck up behind the walker before I placed my foot before that of the walker and pulling out it's leg from under it making it fall face first onto the ground. Before it could get up Clem swung her hammer on the walker his head, killing it on impact. Luke simply stuck his machete in the walker his head.

"You two make a good cou-I mean team" Luke corrected himself as he wanted to say something else I crossed my arms and raised a brow.

"Why did you change what you were going to say?" I asked him as he chuckled faintly.

"The lack of sleep I guess" he said ending the conversation by walking onto the bridge. Clementine and I looked at each other before shrugging following after Luke. Luke wasn't wrong though, in the last few days Clementine and I had become very close. We played games while on the move, exchanged stupid jokes and stories and so much more. If not for her this trip would have been unbearable. Every night before we would fall asleep Clementine and I would lay besides each other and count sheep until one of us finally fell asleep. It was always her when we got to around the fifty sheep she would be fast asleep, I'd keep counting until one hundred then just watched her sleep for a bit. She looked so cute while she slept, like she was completely unaware of everything that was wrong with the world. When I was done admiring her I fell asleep myself hoping I'd have a dream of us two in a world that wasn't fucked up like this one.

"Shit…walkers" Luke said as I bumped into him, shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked around and a saw walkers walk up behind us while two came crawling out from under an abandoned train cart. We all got out weapons ready as the walkers approached. Clem and I walked up to the two walkers that were crawling while Luke dealt with the one that was following us. When Clem and I got close we took down with ease before hearing a yell and the cracking of wood. We looked behind us to see Luke fall through the tracks along with the walker.

"LUKE NO" I yelled before running to the tracks that had been broken. When I ran up I saw Luke holding on to the steel of the bridge while the walkers was impaled by lose bars.

"Thomas! I'm fine, just…stuck!" he called out as I let out a sigh in relieve and looked over to Clem who had just knocked the walker down onto the ground. I ran up to assist her but she swung her hammer down into the walker's skull killing it with a single strike. She looked to me with a reassuring smile before I picked up a metal rod and ran back to Luke handing it over to him. He grabbed it and placed in between steel beams before carefully climbing back up.

"I thought you always said: "Be careful", yet you don't follow your own advice" I said before hitting his arm playfully, obviously worried.

"I'll try my hardest kiddo" he said before we all had a victory high five with each other before Luke placed his hands on our shoulders staring ahead in the distance. We followed his gaze as a silhouette was walking up towards us. When it got closer we could make out a man holding a rifle which made Luke lower his hands placing them on his gun.

"See him?"

"Yeah…think he is with Carver?" Clementine asked as Luke narrowed his eyes for a better look.

"I don't think so…but we gotta be careful either way. Might be smart if you two do the talking" he whispered to us.

"Why us?" I asked as Luke smirked.

"Because you're kids…not will shoot a kid" he responded as my eyes rolled on their own without me even having to try.

"So. Who are you?" the man asked as he got a bit closer.

"I'm Clementine! These are my friends Luke and Thomas" Clem said as she introduced us all.

"Clementine. Luke. Thomas" the man repeated after her as he got closer to us.

"You're not assholes, are you? No offense. You just meet a lot of assholes nowadays" he said as I opened my mouth to respond but once again Clem beat me to it.

"I'm not an asshole" she said teasingly.

"Wait, are you calling us assholes now?" I said giving her a "death stare" which made her giggle. The stranger let out a chuckle as well as he walked up towards us, his gun was lowered and he seemed friendly.

"Are you three headed up north, like everyone else?" he asked as Luke and I raised a brow.

"Like everyone else?" Luke asked in response, confused at his question.

"Yeah, I see at least one group a day move through here, it's like a big migration of the dazed and confused" the man his face turning sad as he told us about it.

"I guess we're headed up north, we're really just looking for a place to stay. We got a few other folks back by the entrance of the bridge" I explained as the man smiled and nodded.

"The more the merrier I always say. I guess if there's more people and you've been on the road for a while you must be low on food" he asked as I rubbed my stomach.

"Thomas is real hungry. His stomach always makes noise when we try to sleep" Clem joked as I blushed a little.

"Well in that case I have some food in that station back there" the man said pointing towards the station passed the bridge.

"That's awful nice, of you…what's the catch?" Luke asked as the man shook his head.

"No catch. I got plenty and I don't mind sharing some food with a nice group people" he explained as the three of us smiled warmly at each other.

"Wow. That's nice of you. Thank you so much" I responded as he nodded returning the smile.

"Like I said I got food and supplied in the station and if you want…Wait WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled as we looked behind us seeing Nick come running up towards us, his rifle in his hand.

"WOAH WOAH! NICK STOP!" Luke called out waving his arms but Nick still raised his gun as the man raised his gun in response. I looked back to Nick before towards the man. As fast I could I charged the man and tackled him before I heard a gunshot behind me.


	10. An Old Friend

**~Author's Note!**

 **Hey guys! Been a while since I talked (typed I guess) to you. I wanted to update you a bit over what's going on with me + the story. For me school, college, whatever you wanna call it, has started and besides that I have to work a couple evenings in the week as well leaving little time for me to write. I'll still to write as frequently as I can but I don't wanna start rushing chapters either. So sometimes I'll do a day or two over one chapter. I should probably have written chapters in advance, but unfortunately I didn't. Which brings me to my next two points. First off a HUGE shout out to Warriorcats2468 for making a new cover for the story of Thomas. I think it looks amazing and I can't thank you enough for it! The second point is I want you guys to know I'm open to suggestions, if you have any ideas that you wanna share with me for either this story or hell even a future project if you're interested just send me a PM or a review and I'll respond to it. What I do try to is that I wanna keep events that can't really be changed the same. Thomas may be here with the story and can/will alter said story as we know it but that doesn't mean he or any of the others can go all God mode and live there situations they couldn't originally survive in the game. So if you got an idea like: 'Thomas should beat the sh!t out of Carver when he is beating up Kenny". Or something like that, that I myself don't see as realistic. But that's just me, either way I still love reviews and interaction with you guys!** **Enjoy the next chapter of the Son!~**

 **Chapter 10: An Old Friend.**

 **Clementine's PoV**

A split second before the gunshot was fired Luke had grabbed me and pulled me down towards the ground. I heard something fall down on the metal beams of the bridge and as I looked I saw Thomas laying on top of the man. I jolted up and looked to them to see if they were okay, with a groan Thomas began to get up.

"That was to close…" Thomas said rubbing his arm. He must have hurt it when he tackled "hugged" the man. The man said up straight and rubbed the back of his head which must have banged on the steel.

"Indeed…thanks for the save, Thomas" he thanked Thomas before getting back on his feet as Luke walked over to Nick.

"What the FUCK, man?!" he yelled at him as Nick looked, confused towards us all.

"He pointed a gun! What else should I have done?!" he yelled back as the two began to argue, Thomas sighed and shook his head. The man walked past Thomas and I, making his way to Luke and Nick.

"Guys, guys, guys. Calm down…" he said as the two looked to him, Nick looked at him with anger, which was most likely because of his arguing with Luke, while Luke at him with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, you almost got hit…" Luke said as Nick opened his mouth to defend himself, but he ended up closing it before looking to the ground, ashamed.

"Look I get it, you saw your friends with a stranger holding a gun. You wanted to protect them which I would wanna do too, we can forgive and forget" the man said kindly as Nick looked at him with shock on his face.

"I…I'm sorry…thanks for being so cool about it" Nick responded trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. The man nodded before the looking to the station just past the bridge.

"Nick, how about you go get the others. We'll head to the station and wait for you there" Luke said as Nick nodded and made his way back. The man led us towards the station.

"I almost forgot! What do we call you, stranger" Thomas asked him, he was right we hadn't learned his name yet.

"I'm Matthew, sorry I must have forgotten my manners at the lodge" he joked as Luke towards the hill in the distance.

"You live in the lodge?" he asked as Matthew nodded.

"Me and a couple of people made our home there recently. They're all good people and I know they will welcome you with opens arms" Matthew said with a smile as we reached the station.

"It's nice to meet a couple of friendly faces" I said as Thomas nodded his head. Matthew opened the door to the station and looked towards us.

"Thomas, mind helping me grab some food for your people we'll rest up here before heading to the lodge" Matthew suggested as Thomas nodded and followed him inside, closing the door behind him. I smiled at the two through the window before sitting on a tree that had fallen over besides the station. Luke looked to me for a bit, then to the station then back to me, his lips slowly turning into a smile.

"Mind if I ask you something, Clem?" he asked sitting down beside me on the tree.

"Ask away" I responded looking to him as he faced towards me.

"Do you like Thomas?" he asked me as I raised my brow.

"Of course I do. He is a great friend" I responded as Luke let out a chuckle and muttering something like: "friendzoned" under his breath.

"No, Clem. I mean…like like" he said as my eyes widened and my cheeks turned red from blushing.

"What?! N-no! Of course not!" I responded as Luke was grinning like an idiot.

"Really…that's a pity. Because I know for nearly one hundred percent certainty that he like likes you" he said only making my blush grow.

"He does not!" I said to him as he pinched my cheek grinning.

"And you like him too, can't hide that from me, Clem" he said as I hit his hand away and looked towards the woods, embarrassed. Within a few minutes Thomas and Matthew emerged from the station just as Nick brought the others over the bridge. Matthew introduced himself and explained he'd take us to the lodge if they wanted to. Not everyone was too sure about this but we did decide to go with him.

"But like I said, we should all take a quick break before we head up" Matthew said as Alvin looked to the bridge and gasped.

"I think it's best if we keep going" he said as the others followed his gasp. A group of walkers were crossing the bridge and had seemed to notice us.

"Change of plans, we'll take a break in the lodge. Follow me!" Matthew said as he began to run towards the hill that led to the lodge, we all quickly ran after him leaving the walkers far behind us.

 _ **A few hours later.**_

Out of breath we had finally arrived at the lodge. Standing outside of it Matthew walked around back to go to his people. Luke, Thomas and I were hanging over a railing looking into the woods.

"It would be nice to know if there was someone out there, following us" Luke said as Thomas nodded before letting out a faint chuckle.

"Unless you want to go all the way back down I don't think we'll find out" he said before I tapped his shoulder and opened my backpack pulling out my binoculars. Luke chuckled and gently hit the back of his head.

"Forgot about those?" he asked him as Thomas turned him staring him down.

"Don't pretend like you remembered, smartass" he hissed as Luke let out another chuckle before they turned to me.

"I think you'll get a better look from up there" Luke mentioned pointing towards some sort of pillar.

"What's that supposed to be anyway?" I asked as the three of us walked towards it.

"It's used to bring the people who are skiing back up, at least it's what those benches are for that are hanging on those lines. What they are called I don't know" Thomas said as we walked up to the pillar thingy. There was a ladder build into it I looked up as Thomas smiled at me.

"Don't worry, if you fall we'll catch you" he said reassuring me. I nodded and began to climb upwards, when I got halfway my foot slipped of and I clenched onto the part of the ladder I had my hands on.

"Woah woah woah! You're fine, you're fine, just look at us for a moment" Luke said and as I looked down they were both holding out their arms in case I fell.

"You look stupid" I said with a faint smirk as they put their hands on their hips.

"Wait, which one of us?" Thomas asked as I made my way to the top.

"Both!" I yelled down as I climbed onto the plateau at the top of the pillar, a crow was sitting on the railing but flew off once it saw me. I took out my binoculars and looked towards the bridge which we crossed earlier today.

"I see the bridge clearly!" I yelled down.

"That all?" Luke asked in response. I opened my mouth to respond but then I noticed a light coming from the woods, I kept looking and saw another appear.

"I lights!" I called down before either Thomas or Luke could respond I could hear Matthew yell at us in the distance.

"LUKE, THOMAS, CLEMENTINE! COME MEET MY PEOPLE" he yelled as I quickly climbed back down. The three of us walked up towards the group. From behind Luke I could already see two people I hadn't seen before. Alvin's body was blocking my view from Matthew and someone else.

"Wait! Matt, did you just say: "Clementine"?!" a voice asked, a very familiar voice. I pushed myself past Thomas and Luke wanting to know whose voice I heard. As I got past them an man wearing a green jacket stood besides Matthew. He wore a baseball cap on his hat, and his chin was hidden behind a big beard. The two of us looked at each other as at almost the same time our eyes widened.

"K-Kenny…" I uttered out of pure shock.

"Clementine?" he responded just as shocked. Holding back my tears I ran straight up to him and gave him a big hug. As I hugged Kenny I could feel his arms around me too before he lowered himself to my height we both looked at each other before tears rolled down both our cheeks.

"You know this guy?" Thomas asked as one of Matthew's friend chuckled.

"I think that's a yes" he said as Kenny raised to his feet.

"We can talk inside" he said to us all pointing towards the entrance of the lodge.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Carlos asked as Matthew shook our head.

"Of course, we don't. Come on in, Walter is getting dinner ready for us all" he said as we all began to make our way into the lodge Kenny and I walking besides each other, the two of us still in disbelieve we had just seen each other.


	11. Reunions and Emotions

**Chapter 11: Reunions and Emotions**

 **Thomas's PoV**

Led by Clementine and her old friend we all made our way into the lodge I couldn't help but smile when I saw their excitement to be ruinited but there was something, like I was nervous for some reason. I couldn't quite place my finger on it and hoped it was just me overreacting. When we made our way into the lodge I saw Kenny, I think that is his name, walk up a small stairs talking to the man in a red sweater as Clem was halfway onto the stairs behind him. She looked at us and smiled, I of course smiled back at her. It took me a little bit before I realized there was faint music playing in the lodge and chirstmas lights were lighting up the entire lodge, there was even a Christmas tree!

"Wow…this place is amazing" I said a little louder then I would've wanted to.

"Isn't it? We found this place in storage and couldn't resist setting it all up" the man in the sweater explained. It felt very homely like the world wasn't ending outside this lodge, a nice change of scenery for once.

"You can put your things over there, you're our guests so you need not worry" the man said as everyone looked at each other.

"I'll keep onto my rifle, thanks" Nick said as I noticed Kenny's expression become a tad bit hostile.

"There's no need for that" the man said trying to get us to put our weapons down.

"Then let him put his weapons down" Luke stated pointing to Kenny who was indeed still holding his weapons.

"Guys, guys, guys. There is no need for any of this!" Matthew interefered as I looked to Kenny and Clem. I pulled out my gun and walked towards the bench where they said we could lay our weapons down.

"Clementine trusts Kenny and I trust Clementine. Besides none of them have doing anything to harm us. Matthew has been doing the complete opposite" I said laying my weapon down and walking up besides Clem crossing my arms giving my friends a glare nodding to the couch. Grudgingly they went along with it and all placed their weapons down, Matthew and Kenny too. When we all made our way up the stairs I noticed Matthew hug the man in the red sweater as the woman brought us to our rooms where could sleep. Kenny took Clementine to the living room, most likely to catch up. To no one's surprise the ski lodge was even bigger on the inside then we first thought and thankfully there were plenty of rooms for us all to sleep in too. Hopefully we would be able to stay the night, I miss sleeping in a nice bed instead of the dirt in my sleeping bag. The thought alone made me cold again, while on our way back the woman forgot she hadn't introduced herself yet so she quickly fixed that by telling us her name is: "Sarita". We all introduced ourselves as well.

"When was the last time you decorated a Christmas tree. Thomas?" Sarita asked me as I tilted my head slightly so I could look at the roof to think for a moment.

"When did all this start? A couple years, I say" I responded as she smiled and pointed to the tree.

"Mind helping me decorate it?" she asked as I felt myself get excited.

"With pleasure!" I said as I ran over to it. This world may have turned me into a undead killer but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy being a kid every once in a while. Whilst I was looking through boxes to find Christmas ornaments Sarita had walked over to Kenny and Clementine, most likely to introduce herself. They weren't kidding when they said they had a lot of stuff in storage, there were dozens of boxes filled with different kinds of ornaments, not a single topper though. Sarita made her way over and smiled as we began to decorate the bottom part of the tree, it looked like they had already been busy with the higher parts of the tree.

"How long has Clementine been with you?" Sarita asked when placing an ornament onto the tree.

"Not to long, but long enough for me to care about her. Why?" I responded as she looked over to Kenny.

"You all looked surprised to see her interact with Kenny. I thought maybe she didn't tell you a lot about her past" she responded with a shrug.

"Oh no she told us. I just haven't heard her mention Kenny's name but then again it seemed she thought he was dead" I responded picking up another ornament.

"Kenny has told me very little about his time before we met, he told me about what happened to his family and about Lee but not much else" she said as I turned to her.

"Clementine talked about Lee too, he was her protector it sounded like" as Sarita nodded before letting out a sigh.

"He did tell us he was protecting a little girl and ended up dying for her, I guess we know that little girl was Clementine, huh" she said as I placed a few more ornaments onto the tree. It was silent between us after that as we filled the tree with more and more ornaments, after a little while Clementine walked up and examined the tree looking quite amazed.

"Must have been ages since you seen one of these, huh?" I asked as she nodded.

"It's amazing! Just looks like it is missing a topper" she said as Sarita chuckled.

"There's a box upstairs, Clem. You can pick out a topper if you want" Sarita said as Clem nodded and walked upstairs.

"I was looking for a box with toppers earlier…I guess that explains why I couldn't find them before" I said with a chuckle as Sarita nodded. I heard Alvin, Rebecca and my dad talk when Clem came upstairs, I couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about but I guess I'd find out soon enough, they won't be keeping secrets from me. I saw the tree move and Sarita and I turned our head upwards to see Clementine wave an angel topper in the air before planting it on top of the tree.

"Beautiful…" I said softly as Sarita placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Clementine or the angel?" she asked.

"Clem-IMEANTHEANGEL!" I yelled to try and correct myself but Sarita had already heard what I said and let out a laugh which made me blush.

"I knew it, the way you looked at her…it was obvious you have a crush on her" she said as I turned to her opening my mouth to responded but I realized she was right, I did have a crush on Clementine. She was amazing in every aspect and over these last days on the road I had gotten more attached to her then I could ever think possible…I looked to the ground with a big blush as Sarita leaned near me and whispered into my ear.

"I think she feels the same way" she said as my blush only grew, my hard was pounding out of my chest. The thought of Clementine liking me back, it was something that just made me happy and nervous at the same time it would be an amazing thing to happen but…but I doubt she was right.

"Everything okay here?" Matthew asked as he walked up to us as I nodded and Sarita chuckled.

"Just teen crushing" she said as I stared her down making the two burst into laughter.

"I get it, trust me I do" Matthew said as he winked towards me.

"Either way, Walter wanted me to gather everyone for dinner" he said as I turned towards him.

"Dinner is done?" I asked as he nodded before pointing to the dining area of the lodge.

"Go on ahead and dig in" he said as I nodded quickly making my way to the dining area. Luke and Nick were already seated and I sat down besides them. Nick seemed to look pretty pale.

"You okay, man?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Just happy as hell I missed that shot…If I killed him and these people knew, who knows what could have happened" he said softly as Luke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't hit him, everything turned out okay. No need to beat yourself up over it, let it go" he said reassuring his friend as he nodded. Slowly everyone began to pour into the dining area as Walter and Sarita served us our bowls of food, it looked kind of…gross. But the smell was incredible and everything was better then another can of soup. I looked over and saw Clementine making her way over to the tables, I waved at her but Kenny called her name and waved her over. Clem waved back at me before making her way to Kenny. I lowered my hand and looked at my bowl, it felt like someone had just stabbed me right in the heart…

"Thomas, what do you make of them?" my dad asked as I shook my head and looked to them.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You were talking to Sarita, right? What did you two talk about?" Rebecca asked as I shrugged.

"Kenny and Clem's past mostly, nothing significant" I said peaking past my dad looking for an opening to sit besides Clementine.

"When Walter and Matthew head back to the kitchen I think it be wise for Nick and I to head over to them and talk to Kenny and Sarita for a bit" Luke suggested as Nick nodded.

"I'll join too, since ya know, Clem and I are best buds" I said as Nick chuckled. I gave him a death stare but he just shrugged taking another bite of his peaches and beans. After we finished our bowl Sarita and Walter got up from their seat and took their bowls to the kitchen. Clem and Kenny were still talking when the others got up, Luke, Nick and I took our chance and went over to their table. Nick and Luke besides and opposite of Kenny and me right besides Clementine.

"Hey there" Kenny greeted us.

"Hey" the three of us responded nearly in sync.

"Luke, Nick and Thomas right?" he asked as we nodded.

"Luke and Nick…you two sure look like a match!" the older man said as the two looked at him confused and kind of offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked as Kenny chuckled faintly.

"It just looks like you two are good friends, that's all" he said still chuckling a little. Luke and Nick just brushed off his comment but before they could say anything Kenny beat them to it.

"Hope you guys enjoyed dinner, good for nutrition but not so good on the way out" he said chuckling over his own joke as the others at the table just sat there looking at him, even Matthew!

"So…what's your plan? You going to hold up in here for the winter?" Luke asked as Kenny shook his head.

"Actually, no. We were planning to head north. You guys ever hear of place called; 'Wellington'" he asked as we all shook our head.

"Christa and I were going there" Clem said as I raised a brow. Must've been the woman she was with before.

"Supposed to be a big camp near Michigan" Kenny explained.

"Michigan?" Nick said surprised.

"You got a hearing problem, kid? Yes, Michigan. Think about it! Fresh food, lots of land and cold ass winters to slow down all the walkers"

"Sounds like bullshit to me" Nick said as Kenny stared him down.

"Listen, Vanilla Ice, I don't know what your problem is but you're more then welcome to leave in the morning!" Kenny snarled towards Nick.

"Well that be our pleasure!" Nick responded.

"Guys, calm down…" I said softly but I got ignored.

"It's fine, Nick. We're not staying" Luke said as Kenny stared him down instead.

"She is staying!" he nearly yelled as he pointed to Clem.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock as the two of us looked at each other. A silence fell upon the group, Kenny probably shouldn't have said that.

"What does he mean..?" I asked softly as Clem looked down, saddened.

"With Carver following you guys, I thought it may be smart for me to stay here, since he doesn't know me. I'd take less resources from you guys too" she said as I felt my eyes water.

"No…Clem…I..I don't want you leaving…" I said softly as we looked at each other, she saw a tear roll down my cheek and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly as I my entire body began to shake. I couldn't lose Clem, I cared to much about her to just leave her behind in the morning! I couldn't do it! I had to let her know how much I cared. I have to…I…I…

Before I knew it, every voice in the lodge had gone silent. Gasps of surprise and shock had filled the air for a moment as my closed, crying eyes hadn't noticed what had been going on. Then, I realized what I did. I felt my hands grabbing onto Clem her shoulders, my head tilted and my lips planted firmly on Clem her lips. My eyes shot open and I pulled back falling straight of the bench in utter shock. Clem looked at me with the same wide eyes. Everyone was complete surprise and no one was more surprised then me…because I had just kissed Clementine…


	12. A Night To Remember

**Chapter 12: A night to remember…**

Clementine's PoV

The tingly sensation that I felt through my whole body was now primarily on my lips as I looked towards Thomas in complete in surprise whom was now on the ground having fallen down after pulling back from me. Not a sound could be heard from the lodge, everyone was staring at the two of us the one thing I could hear was my own heart beat which was beating like crazy.

"I-I Clem I'm so…so sorry…I-" Thomas yelled out completely flustered and shocked by his own actions before standing up and running away from us all. He didn't get far, he ran to the couch where Kenny and I had our talk before hiding his face in the pillows of the couch.

"…I guess it's time for dessert?" Luke said trying to lighten the mood as Kenny hit the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey what was that for!" he called out as Kenny stared him down.

"Now's not the time for jokes…" he said as I put my index and middle finger on my lips, I had never been kissed before by anyone who wasn't family. This felt completely different yet so familiar. I blinked several times to snap myself back to reality and looked over to Kenny and Luke who were softly arguing with each other. Sarita rolled her eyes before walking up to me and sitting beside me.

"All though he may not think it…it may be smart if you go to him. Or if you don't think you can I can give him a message from you" she offered as I shook my head.

"I…uh, will go see him myself" I said softly as she nodded. Kenny and Luke stopped arguing and looked over to me. I felt everyone else's eyes stare me down too it was really weird.

"Kenny, mind helping me and Matthew outside?" Walter asked as he made and Matthew made their ways to the door. Without a word Kenny followed them nodding towards Sarita.

"Can you guys help me clean in the meantime?" Sarita asked as everyone helped her bring the bowls to the kitchen and do the dishes leaving me alone to go to Thomas. Slowly I rose from my seat, taking a deep breath before making my way over to Thomas. With every step I got closer my heart beat faster and faster I hadn't felt this nervous in a long, long time. When I stood close to Thomas I saw him beating the back of his head, which he had covered with a pillow, as I heard him say: "stupid" over and over again into the couch. I sat down on the couch making him freeze up completely.

"Can…we talk?" I asked after a while of gathering my courage to speak to him.

"…do we have to?" he asked not coming out from under his pillow shield.

"I think so" I muttered softly not knowing how to handle such situations considering I had never been in one like this before. Thomas let loose of the pillow covering the back of his head letting it fall onto the ground, he slightly turned his head towards me letting his left eye look at me. He was blushing immensely and all I could do was faintly smile at him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before sitting straight up on the couch looking at me. We stared each other down before looking the other way again, our cheeks covered in a big red blush.

"I'm so sorry…" he said softly as I nodded.

"Does this mean…you like-like me?" I asked him as he grabbed the pillow again and dug his face deep into it.

"YesIreallydo!" he said super fast he hid his face from me. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Ever since I met Thomas he had held his head high and fought off walkers with ease never seeming thoroughly sacred, not counting Carver coming to the cabin, yet here he is freaking out over a kiss. It was new for us both which probably made this a lot weirder.

"Does that mean you get a weird feeling in your tummy and chest too when I smile...because that is what happens when I see you smile" I said softly as Thomas jolted up from his pillow, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes…exactly! And…when you sleep I smile a lot too…" he said softly as I nodded.

"I feel that too" I mumbled as Walter walked back into the lodge and towards the kitchen before coming back with a box, it sounded full with cans. Thomas looked at him too before back to me, he scooted over a little bit closer to me increasing our blushes even more.

"Do you, like-like me too?" he asked as I nodded slowly, his eyes completely lit up as he smiled like crazy. He tossed his pillow aside and nearly tackle-hugged me when he lunged himself towards me.

"That makes me sososososo happy!" he said as I let out a giggle, slowly wrapping my arms around him too. The two of us laid there on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. The only time I had hugged someone like this was when I had seen something scary and would hug my teddy bear like this in the middle of the night. But I didn't feel like a little kid, hugging Thomas like this was something new yet familiar and I couldn't help but forget about the struggles of the world for a moment. When we finally let go of each other we sat up straight and looked to each other, Thomas his hand still laying on mine.

"Does that make us…?" I said carefully hoping Thomas would finish the sentence.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? I think so, yes" he said as I nodded smiling happily. Thomas looked towards me then aside before letting out a quick laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked as he turned to me again with a smile.

"I was just repeating everything we just said in the last few minutes and we just sounded like a couple of kids and then I remembered we kinda still are" he said as I chuckled nodding.

"It's hard to forget sometimes" I responded as we both nodded before we locked our hands together. We looked down at us holding hands before back at each other with a kind smile, in the corner of my eye I noticed everyone talking with each other and sometimes look over.

"They are talking about us…we're like celebrities at this point" Thomas I said as I nodded before taking off my hat and holding it inbetween our heads as I leaned in a little. Thomas his eyes grew wide and looked at me with a blush.

"They'll think we're kissing" I said quickly trying to holding in my laugh as Thomas understood it and nodded. I put my hat back on and they were now with their backs to us as we both began to laugh.

"I think we got fooled…" I heard Alvin say from the group as Thomas grinned to them, none of them looking to us still.

"What do boyfriends and girlfriends do, exactly?" I asked him as Thomas his grin quickly disappeared. It looked like he hadn't thought about it because neither had I.

"Lots of uh…cuddling, hugging and k-k-kissing together because they like-like each other" he explained beginning to blush again. Nodding understandingly I leaned in close and pecked his cheek. His blush grew as I blushed myself.

"I'm new to this…" I said softly as he mumbled: "same" softly before getting up.

"I think it's time we go tell them the good news otherwise they-" Thomas began before he got interrupted by the lights of the lodge turning off and a loud noise coming from outside. Everyone looked around surprised before making their way to the door. Thomas and I ran after them, grabbing our weapons on our way out, we saw Kenny, Matthew and Walter near the windmill which powered the lodge. The thing was spinning out of control and making a lot of noise.

"We gotta shut this thing down! It's like a goddamn dinner bell for the walkers!" Kenny yelled as Matthew opened it looking inside to turn it off.

"It's to dark, man! I can't see a thing!" he said as I realized I still had the lighter with me.

"Here!" I said pulling it out of my pocket as he grabbed it and turned it on.

"While Matt fixes this thing I'll go make sure the generator is fine! It be nice to have a hand in it" Kenny yelled as Luke stepped forward as voulenteer.

"I'll come too" Sarita offered.

"No! You stay here, we'll be back soon" Kenny yelled before running off with Luke just as Matthew turned off the windmill. We all looked around as the silence of the night was now upon us, but it didn't last long. The silence was broken as walkers began to pour from the woods the surrounded the lodge.

"Walkers, get ready" Matthew said taking out a survival knife as the others pointed guns.

"Be sure to get to the lodge!" Walter yelled out as I nodded and began to make my way to the lodge but I quickly stopped in my tracks as walkers blocked the way. I took out my gun and shot at the walkers, killing several of them but there were still three coming to me but when I pulled the trigger the gun didn't shoot, out of ammo. I looked around for a weapon before hearing several shots besides me. I looked over and saw Thomas standing beside me lowering his gun.

"Let's go!" he called out, he was completely back to serious mode like our awkward conversation hadn't happened. We ran towards the lodge and saw Nick getting grabbed by a walkers. He able to push the walker off but couldn't escape it.

"Help me!" he called out as Thomas raised his gun ready to shoot but before he could another shot was fired and the walker fell dead to the ground, we all looked over in shock and saw Matthew holding a gun aimed in Nick's direction.

"Get inside! We got you" Matthew said as he nodded to Nick with a smile.

"Thank you" he responded before running inside, I followed after him with Thomas behind me. The moment we got inside I all the sudden heard lots of shots behind us. When we looked through the window of the lodge we saw a group of around five people coming from the woods, four of them holding bigger weapons that shot down the walkers while the man in the middle walked over to Carlos, Walter, Sarita and Matthew.

"Carver…no" Thomas said as he grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me upstairs where Rebecca and Alvin were already waiting for us. Nick followed us too.

"Carver is here, and he isn't alone!" Thomas said to them as they both gasped, we quickly got down as the door of the lodge opened up.

"Fuck…we do we do now?" Alvin whispered to us as Thomas's eyes widened.

"We go down there to surrender…" he said as we all looked to him shock.

"Are you crazy?" Rebecca asked him almost raising her voice to much.

"Hear me out…we all go down there, besides Clementine. He doesn't know about her and Kenny and Luke are still out there she can go get them" Thomas explained as we all nodded.

"Hey, Carlos" I heard a raspy voice say before hearing Carlos scream in pain hearing a cracking noise. Thomas closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"REBECCA! OUR BABY DESERVES TO BE RAISED IN A PLACE OF SAFETY!" he yelled through the lodge as Thomas took a deep breath and moved over to a small window besides us, he opened it giving me a space to crawl out of.

"Be careful, please" he said to me giving me a sad puppy like look as I was about to crawl out.

"I will…you too" I said pecking his cheek again before getting out of the lodge.

As I landed outside I heard Thomas and the others surrender to Carver, as quick as I could I ran away from the lodge looking for either Kenny or Luke or both. I couldn't see either of them just the dead walker bodies.

"Clem!" I heard softly being called to me in the distance, I looked over and saw Kenny, I quickly ran over to him as he was hiding in a wooden thingy, probably used to cover for rain.

"What's going on in there?" he asked as I explained how we were being hunted by Carver which made Kenny get really angry.

"Those fuckers better not hurt Sarita" he hissed as he aimed his rifle towards the lodge.

"They got everyone rounded up" I said as he nodded.

"So I see…I also see a clear shot on one of them" Kenny said putting his finger on the trigger.

"Maybe you sho-" I began to say before being interrupted by Kenny pulling the trigger shooting the guy that was standing in the window. I could hear several surprised screams coming from inside. I saw Carver look to his dead comrade annoyed before walking over to everybody grabbing Walter from the group, he dragged him to the center of the lodge before tossing him onto the floor and aiming his pistol at him.

"NO DON'T SHOOT HIM" Matthew yelled from inside before Carver pulled the trigger killing Walter.

"Walt!" Kenny exclaimed aiming his gun at Carver, shooting again missing him again.

"That was for my friend! Now I suggest you surrender before I kill another one!" Carver yelled before Kenny reloaded and shot again.

"Motherfucker" he hissed to himself as Carver walked towards the group and grabbed Alvin this time.

"Bill! NO! KENNY STOP! CLEM TELL HIM TO STOP!" she yelled completely panicking as Carver stood in the middle of the lodge behind Alvin his gun pointing to the back of his head.

"Tough shot…" Kenny mumbled as I grabbed the gun.

"KENNY STOP" I said as he looked to me surprised before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"…fine." He grumbled as we walked to the lodge with our hands raised into the air to show that we were surrendering. When we got close a girl with red hair put bindings around our wrists.

"Two more newcomers…the girl must be your girlfriend, right Thomas?" Carver asked as Thomas stared him down.

"Now all we are missing is Luke, must have finally turned tail and run…doesn't matter. We are going home, as a family" Carver said rubbing his hand over Rebecca his cheek as everyone hung their heads getting grabbed and dragged outside. Thomas and I looked at each other before the girl with red hair grabbed me and pulled me away from him…

 **Next time on The Walking Dead: The Son.**

 **Matthew stares Kenny down as they sit in the back of the truck riding towards Carver's camp.**

" **Matt I'm-"**

" **Don't even start!"**

 **The group is thrown into a pen behind Carver's camp no one trusting them enough to stay within the main compound where the group reunite with an old friend of theirs along with several others.**

 **Being put to work Clem and Thomas are in the greenhouse working when Carver come to check on them. When Carver calls Thomas's name he doesn't respond and when Carver turns Thomas to face him Thomas shoves him away and stares him down. Clem trying to stop the argument between them.**

" **A storm's on the way…" Carver's voice echoes as Clementine and Thomas stare into the distance watching as a herd of walkers slowly comes towards them, their hands besides each other before finally locking together as the couple watch the upcoming doom…**


	13. A New Home

_**~Sorry for the delay in updates school, work and some personal shit have really cut down on my will to write recently. Either I'm at school, doing homework or at work and when I do have some free time personal stuff gets in the way of writing. I'll try to atleast post one chapter a week (I wanna go for more but I'm trying to stay realistic) and maybe if shit calms down I'll be able to post daily again**_ __ _ **!~**_

 **Chapter 13: A New Home**

 **Clementine's PoV**

A sighed escaped my lips as I looked around the side of the road, even though one of Carver his men was keeping watch I wasn't entirely sure he would safe me if a walker would sneak up behind me. My eyes landed on a tree, at first it didn't look like anything special but when I looked closer I noticed a small brown butterfly sitting on it. A small smile came onto my face as I reached for it but it flew away before I could get close.

"You about down over there?!" Carvers's men called out.

"A little patience, please?!" Thomas yelled back as he emerged from the woods glaring in the direction of the guy shaking his head annoyed.

"Thanks for coming along, I don't trust Troy to tie my shoes together…I know they made you but still" he said rubbing the back of his neck as I smiled and took hold of his free hand.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend…of course I'd come with" I responded with a smile as he smiled back and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"Come on…let's not keep the assholes wait" he mumbled before letting go, Thomas took hold off my hand and walked back to the truck where Carver and Troy were waiting.

"Oh and Clem…" Thomas said shyly.

"What is it?"

"Considering the trip to Carver's place is gonna be a hell…want to sit together and, y'know, cuddle?" he asked as I saw him blushing immensely I felt myself blush too and could only nod in response. He smiled widely at me as the two of us arrived at the truck we were in.

"Everything come alright, you two?" Troy asked Thomas and I smiling like a creep while doing so.

"You're fucking weird, Troy" Thomas hissed as Troy stared him down facing towards Carver who was speaking into a walkie talkie.

"We're about thirty minutes out…get everything ready" he said as Thomas and I stared him down. Carver seemed to notice and glared back.

"It ain't polite to listen to other people's conversation" he said as I looked away and simply shrugged which counted as an "apology". Thomas on the other hand simply kept staring back at Carver. Carver smirked and walked over towards us before slapping Thomas on his cheek which made him stumble onto his knees.

"YOU KNOW TO NOT TEST ME THOMAS! I'LL PASS EVERY TIME" he yelled as Thomas rubbed his cheek and kept staring at him when he got up. Not a single shred of fear came from Thomas, he simply stared the older man down. Carver shook his head and faced towards Troy.

"Get the tied up and inside, we're not wasting anymore time" he snarled before walking to the front of the truck.

"Will do" Troy said coldly grabbing my arms and tying them together before doing Thomas his hands. He opened the back door of the truck and pointed a pistol towards it. Thomas sighed and crawled inside sitting against the right side of the truck where I joined him.

"Are you two okay?! Did they hurt you, hey! HEY!" Kenny asked us before yelling towards Troy whom shut the backdoor leaving us in complete darkness. After a few seconds the truck began to move and I felt myself bump into Thomas, I looked up to him as I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him. He smiled at me and I smiled back before we simply sat in absolute silence on the way back.

"Alright we have to do something, anyone got anything sharp" Kenny asked looking at us all as Thomas immidiatly let out a sigh.

"Kenny, don't even start" Matthew hissed towards his friends as Kenny looked to him in surprise.

"What the hell Matt? We can't keep these bindings on!" Kenny yelled to him as Matthew stared him down.

"Oh you have a GOOD plan this time? Or are you just planning to shoot them like a mad man. Let's see how many people you'll kill this time" Matthew retorted as Kenny looked down to the floor of the truck, because he shot one of Carver his men Walter had died and he and Matthew seemed very close.

"That's not fair, Matthew! You're blaming him for a madman's actions" Sarita responded siding with her boyfriend.

"If he hadn't pulled the trigger Walter would still be alive, Rita!" Matthew yelled angrily, his eyes beginning to water.

"Look Matt…I'm really sorry about Walt, I never meant for him to die" Kenny said as Matthew shook his head, ignoring Kenny.

"Either way, don't do anything stupid, Kenny. You don't know Carver like we do" Thomas intervened as Kenny looked to him.

"I know enough, he-" Kenny began but Thomas interrupted him.

"You don't. You only saw him for fifteen minutes back in the lodge. We've been with him for much longer and we left for a reason. Act stupidly again and you risk more lives. He doesn't show mercy so that should say enough" Thomas hissed as looked towards Sarita for a moment before towards me, indicating that Carver might actually kill one of us.

"He's right. After a good night's rest maybe then we can think of an escape plan" Nick suggested as I saw a few nodding heads in the truck.

"We have to scout the state of the camp, who knows how much has changed and what we could use to our advantage" Carlos said as Alvin looked around the truck for something.

"Luke ain't with us and I'm not gonna go and believe he abandoned us. He might be up being a big help" he suggested as Thomas nodded in agreement, the truck came to a stop before beginning to back up.

"Looks like we're here…" Rebecca said softly as we all nodded and look to the only exit of the truck.

"Just listen to them…for now" Thomas said looking to Kenny one more time before the truck came to a halt. I felt Thomas press his lips to the back of my head and lean close to me.

"No matter what…I won't let that fucker hurt you" he whispered to me as the door of the truck opened….


End file.
